Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source unit and a projection type display apparatus having the same, such as a liquid crystal projector.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. (“JP”) 2012-142222 discloses a white light source unit configured to generate fluorescence by a fluorescent layer in response to light of a solid light source as excitation light, to use the fluorescent light as green light flux, and to use the light fluxes of the solid light sources for red and blue light fluxes so that optical paths are synthesized with one another by a dichroic mirror. In any optical paths, light fluxes emitted from a plurality of light sources are once condensed through a lens system, and then the red and blue light fluxes are put through a diffuser for speckle removals and the green light flux is put through the fluorescent layer and collimated by the lens system again.
Each light source in JP 2012-142222 requires a high-NA lens system so as to efficiently take in diffused light in any optical paths, which leads to an increase in size. Thus, this prior art cannot be easily applied to a projector that requires high brightness and a small and light-weight body.